Very Similar
by Anti-Twilight Forever
Summary: A parody of the 'Superman is Batman' song, featuring WG and Pugsy. I own nothing!


**Alright, guys, I know it's been a while since I've updated… and actually, I may be on a short hiatus for a while since I have to share a laptop with Wherever Girl (who will be needing it back once I'm done with this message).**

**There's several things I need to update on- but since there's so many ideas in my head and so much to work on, it may be a while. I'm actually going to wait until she's done with one of her other stories before I continue any of mine. **

**But… just to keep you entertain, I've written a little song-fic here, which only a few of you will pretty much understand if you've read any of WG's Fangface fics, or my Fusion Destruction or 'Fangfluffs' stories…. Let alone ever saw the Nostalgia Critic's 'Man of Steel' review and listened to the 'Superman is Batman' song. **

**That last part is pretty much where this idea takes place… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Fangface or Bowery Boys or Nostalgia Critic material, WG owns herself, and the song is a parody of the 'Superman is Batman' song. I also asked for WG's permission for this- she's cool with it (though I have a feeling she'll get back at me later for it near the end of the story- she's helping me co-write this). **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**0o0**

We see an image of Wherever Girl, standing on top of a mountain, looking down at the valley below, as music begins to play.

_Wherever Girl: _**Been in danger as a teen,**

**Seen all the chaos anyone's ever seen,**

**Always ending up in some villain's evil scheme…**

**But with the loyal support of my friends,**

**I can get out of any mess I'm in,**

**And am tougher than I thought I was **

**At the end…**

"Uh…" came a voice, and we turn our attention over to Pugsy, who's standing off to the side with a critical look on his face. "You mean like me, right?"

WG gives an awkward glance, but moves to a different scene, ignoring him.

_Wherever Girl: _**My friends and I like to travel**

**And save the world as we go**

_Pugsy: _**Been there, done that!**

_Wherever Girl: _**I always try to be the strong one,**

**Even if I seldom grow**

_Pugsy: _**Same with me!**

_Wherever Girl (with Pugsy's overvoice): _**I wear the same hat**

_**(Ditto!)**_

**And am underestimated**

_**(You're not alone!)**_

**I kind of talk differently,**

**And have a werewolf for a best friend!**

_Pugsy: _**OH GET REAL!**

_Wherever Girl: _**I'm Wherever Girl,**

**I've got attitude**

**I can be friendly**

**But my comments are often crude**

**I tend to start a fight**

**But because I'm always right!**

_Pugsy: _**Oh, yeah right!**

Wherever Girl was now walking along a dirt road, memorizing all the things she has done since coming to the toon-world.

_Wherever Girl: _**I have a short temper,**

**And my mouth gets me into trouble…**

"Nothing new," Pugsy quipped, passing by.

**I am a good person,**

**Though no one sees it**

"I wonder why," Pugsy stated, sarcastically.

**I've had a rough life**

**That made this person you see**

"…who's ripping off me…" Pugsy muttered.

**I never give up though**

**Even if I do stumble…**

WG then pulled Brielle next to her.

**I also have a double!**

"Why am I NOT SURPRISED?!" Pugsy shouted, standing by his double, Rudolph.

_Wherever Girl: _**I'm a real nice person-**

Pugsy stormed up to her. "No you're not, you're a short-tempered loudmouth that everyone likes to pick on!" he commented.

"Okay, that's true…" WG agreed.

"Hel-LO!" Pugsy pointed to himself.

_Wherever Girl: _**I've got a great gang of friends**

**Who I help stop crimes-**

Pugsy thumbed at Biff, Kim, and Fangs. _"You mean like MINE?!" _he shouted, then did his own ballad.

_Pugsy: _**Listen up, Girl**

**Wake up and smell the coffee!**

**You're just a fan,**

**And I'm the original Puggsy!**

**I'm the tough, loudmouthed, rude**

**Clever one with attitude**

**There's no one like me!**

"Except Leo Gorcey," WG quipped.

"Ah, screw you," Puggsy sneered, then continued.

_Pugsy: _**My name's Pugsy,**

**I'm an original on Fangface**

**There's only one of me**

**So no one can take my place**

**I've traveled all over the world**

**Seen every kind of creepo in every nation…**

**And have an awesome vocabulization!**

_Wherever Girl (with Pugsy): _**I'm Wherever Girl**

**I'm an author on Fanfiction**

**(This girls' copying meeeee)**

**I've seen it all**

**And suffered every affliction**

**(I'm doubting thaaaat)**

**When I get too antagonized**

**SOMEONE WILL DEFINITLY DIE!**

On that last part, Wherever Girl whipped out a gun and aimed with a psychotic look in her eye.

"What the…?! GEEZ, WHEREVER GIRL! TAKE IT EASY!" Pugsy shouted. "What is with you?!"

"Sorry… it's just… well, when I get pushed around too much, I just snap, you know?" Wherever Girl confessed. "Plus, I'm always dealing with psychos who are trying to kill me or my friends, and above that am always dealing with a cynical sister who's always degrading me!"

Pugsy blinked. "I get antagonized by werewolves, villains, and even my own fans… but you don't see ME whipping a gun out, do you?!"

Wherever Girl lowered the gun. "N-No…"

There was a pause.

"You're twisted, kid." Pugsy muttered.

WG gave him a look. "No…"

_Wherever Girl: _**I'm WHEREVER GIRL!**

Pugsy rolled his eyes.

_Visit Wherever Girls' page, and read the stories about her and Pugsy- where you'll see the two characters of completely different personalities clash in a series of adventures!_

Wherever Girl and Pugsy looked at the paragraph above. "Oh, shut up, Anti!" they both shouted at the author.

"Just wait until I get my hands on you-!" WG rushed at her brother, eyes red…

**0o0**

"She banned him from the computer?!" Fangs gasped as he and Pugsy sat in the café.

"Yeah, well, serves him right for comparing me to that psycho," Pugsy replied. "…Even though she was the one who pretty much stole my identity,"

"Except the fact that she was never attacked by werewolves,"

"True… Yep, just goes to show, you can't steal originality from any-" Pugsy paused, looking across the café, then looked down. "Oh, crap, don't look."

"What?" Fangs asked, looking over…

…seeing the Bowery Boys (Huntz Hall and Leo Gorcey) sitting at the next table.

"I said don't look, pinhead!" Pugsy hissed, and Fangs looked away. "Just keep your eyes on your food, don't say a word,"

Leo looked over, smirking a bit. "Hey," he called. Pugsy ignored him. "Hey!"

"We can't hear you!" Fangs replied. Pugsy swatted him with his hat.

"You guys seem familiar," Huntz commented.

Pugsy only groaned. "This is awkward…" he muttered.

**THE END**


End file.
